MarioKart FigureEight
MarioKart FigureEight Characters Starters Medium Mario Luigi Peach Yoshi Daisy Kamek Small Toad Baby Mario Baby Luigi Baby Peach Baby Daisy Koopa Troopa Large Bowser Wario Waluigi Donkey Kong Funky Kong Petey Piranha Unlockables Medium Birdo-Win the 50cc Bullet Cup or Win 50 Wifi races Bowser Jr-Unlock 4 Expert Staff Ghosts Hammer Bro-Win the 150cc Rainbow Cup Rosilina-Win the 150cc Mirror Rainbow Cup Large Dry Bowser-Unlock 16 Expert Staff Ghosts Big Bob-omb-Set a Solo Time Trial on 32 tracks King Boo-Unlock 8 Expert Staff Ghost Whomp-Win the 100cc Blooper Cup Small Dry Bones-Win the 50cc Cheep Cheep Cup Shy Guy-Win the 100cc Bullet Cup Toadsworth-Unlock 32 Expert Staff Ghosts Boo-Win the 150cc Blooper Cup Karts & Bikes Starter Karts Medium Standard Kart M2 Turbular Turbular M2 Princess Parasol Egg Kart Bloomer Magikart Small Standard Kart S2 Shroom Kart Mini Turbular Mini Turbular M2 Goo Goo Shooter Cattle Rider Koopa Train Large Standard Kart L2 Shell Car Bumper Rider Go-Rider DK Car Funky Rider Pipe Fire Unlockable Karts Medium Bow Bow-Unlock Birdo Bullet Rider-Unlock Bowser Jr Hammer Shell-Win the 150cc Mirror Cheep Cheep Cup Luma Kart-Win the 100cc Rainbow Cup Large Dry Shell Car-Unlock 1 Expert Staff Ghost Bomber-Unlock Big Bob-omb Boo Kart-Unlock King Boo Rock Car-Win the 150cc Bullet Cup Small Bonzai Train-Win the 50cc Cheep Cheep Cup Carumba-Win the 100cc Cheep Cheep Cup Shroom Kart M2-Unlock Toadsworth Boo Kart M2-Unlock Boo Starter Bikes Medium Standard Bike M2 Red Flame M2 Green Flame M2 A-Peach-A-Day Gulper Bike Daisy Bike Magibike Small Standard Bike S2 Toad Bike Dolphin Rider Vacuum Blaster Baby Tike Budgie Shell Bike Large Standard Bike L2 Bowser Bike M2 High Bike High Light Barrel Bike Barrel Bike M2 Piranha Bike Unlockable Bikes Birdo Bike-Set a Solo Time Trial for 16 Tracks Rebel Bike-Unlock 2 Expert Staff Ghosts Hammer Bike-Unlock Hammer Bro Star Bike-Unlock Rosalina Large Dry Bowser Bike M2- Set a Solo Time Trial for 4 Tracks Bomber Bike-Unlock Big Bob-omb Boo Spear-Unlock King Boo Rocky Bike-Set a Solo Time Trial for 8 Tracks Small Bone Bike-Unlock Dry Bones Guy Bike-Unlock Shy Guy Royal Bike-Unlock 12 Expert Staff Ghosts Spooky Bike-Unlock 20 Expert Staff Ghosts Tracks Mushroom Cup Eternal Moon Island Nightime Field Bow Luigi Tree Hollow Daisy Gardens Submarine Circuit Underwater Loop Flower Cup Mario Circuit Luigi Circuit Rocky Falls Pebble Creek Neo Bowser Gadget Loop Koopa Gadget Loop Bullet Cup Get at least 3rd place or more in Flower Cup, Grand Prix DK Valley Ridge DK Jungle Bridge Sherbet Cavern Bowser Loop Bullet Railway Turbine Bullet Road Rainbow Cup Get at least 3rd place or more in Bullet Cup, Grand Prix Koopa Troopa Flash Drive Neon Koopa Drive Super Comet Hop Star Meteor Galaxy Bowser's Castle Rainbow Road Shell Cup DS Luigi's Mansion Wii Mushroom Gorge 3DS Piranha Plant Pipeway Piranha Plant Slide SNES Mario Circuit 3 Banana Cup Wii Dry Dry Ruins 3DS Music Park Melody Motorway N64 Wario Stadium SNES Rainbow Road Cheep Cheep Cup Get at least 3rd place or more in Banana Cup, Grand Prix DS Waluigi Pinball Wii DK Summit DK Snowboard Cross 3DS Koopa City Neo Bowser City GCN Wario Colosseum Blooper Cup Get at least 3rd place or more in Cheep Cheep Cup, Grand Prix DS Airship Fortress GCN Daisy Cruiser Wii Grumble Volcano 3DS Wuhu Loop Wuhu Island Loop Shop Bonus Cups Cloud Cup $200,000 POW Cup $500,000 Mega Cup $750,000 Bob-omb Cup $100,000,000 Items Boo $750 Piranha Pipe $5000 Chain Chomp $7500 Paragoomba $100,000 Bee Mushroom $500,000 Boo Mushroom $750,000 Bonus Characters Tiki Goon $750,000 Kritter $100,000,000 King.K.Rool $500,000,000 Bonus Cups Cloud Cup Cloudy Lake Shy Guy Poker Colony Shy Guy Laser Park Yoshi's Icicle Summit Yoshi's Icicle Drop DK's Mountain Pass DK's Mountain Hill Top POW Cup N64 Koopa Troopa Beach 3DS Wario's Galleon Wario Shipyard Wii Moo Moo Meadows GBA Bowser's Castle 2 Mega Cup DS DK Pass GCN Dino Dino Jungle 3DS Shy Guy Bazaar N64 Choco Mountain Bob-omb Cup Blooper Lake Gooper Blooper Stream Bowser's Castle 2 Funky Kong's Mountain Loop Figure 8 Mountain Donut Island Donut Plains